1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable-lens camera and a viewfinder display method, and particularly to an interchangeable-lens camera and a viewfinder display method that allow a user to easily comprehend that a capture image is broader than the range of an image displayed on a viewfinder, when the capture image is broader than the range of the image displayed on the viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-96584) discloses an electronic camera that displays a visual-field check image on a monitor in a viewfinder and that superimposes and displays a box showing the range of an image captured by an imaging element for image capture (hereinafter, referred to as the image capture range), on visual-field check image, by an on-screen function.